The overall objective of this project is to develop a web-based media literacy substance use preventive intervention for use with parents and their elementary school children, called Media Detective Family (MDF), designed to overcome barriers to prevention efforts in rural communities. MDF provides families with media literacy and media mediation skills through an interactive software application.